Ever Sincs We Met
by CartoonedDiva
Summary: [Song-Nearly Witchs (Ever Since We Met)- Panic! ATD] 「Rated T／M: mature language, sexual conduct, self harm and more um along the way. I DON'T own the cover image.」 ｛Original Corpse Party '98 spin off AU.｝Love is such a crucial thing in a young teen's life, but such a meaningful word. A relationship with him be worth her while, or keep digging deeper into an old abyss? UPDATED！


_~Morishige, and Mayu! Yay! My guilty pleasure. Don't mind me, just casually shipping them. Just...so...D'AWW! They're just so cute together! Who couldn't ship them?! Anyway, this story is based off of the original Corpse Party '98 were only Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Yoshiki an Ayumi enter Heavenly Host. I also have to say that PoVs will change a lot throughout the story. Well, enjoy this short prologue. I couldn't think of a good description, nor do I know why I'm writing this. It's pointless, I suck at writing, nothing makes any sense. Plus, I don't ever have the time to update. Oh well.~_

* * *

He walked the halls, drooping his head low, looking at the several sheets of paper in his grip. He scanned over them underlining each word with his fingertip. He mumbled words, clutching the sheets in his hand tightly as he ran his other hand through his dark hair. Sighing and walking ahead, he shook his head to himself. _What am I thinking? I'll never be picked for the role. Everything's a big popularity contest, and I'm the lowest of the low. Everyone despises me, I'm a good for nothing freak, nothing more, nothing less. _He gazed down at the tiled floor as his glasses began slipping down the bridge of his nose. He paced onward, clenched the script tightly as he wiped his brow with the backside of his sleeve. Grunting quietly, followed by mournful sighs, he loosened his grip around the stapled sheets, and hung his head in shame. The classroom door ahead swooshed open as a tiny girl trotted her way out quickly.

"I'll talk to yo-waaah!"

He dropped the script, looking foreword at the mass amount of papers fluttering in the air as a slight thud made it's way through the halls. As each sheet landed to the cold ground, he noticed the young girl cowering in fear on the ground. She moaned in anguish as tears raced their way to the surface. _Damn, did I do that? _He stepped ahead, kneeling next to the sobbing girl and began picking up the cluttered mess. She glanced at him teary eyed while wiping her nose on the end of her sleeve. He reached foreword, picking up the small ID pad, and glanced down at it as he read the information from the cover. "Suzumoto...Mayu-san..." he asked the weeping girl as he stood from her side. She looked up at him surprisingly, wiping her eyes furiously with the palms of her hands, "hmng?" He extended his arm for her as a gentle smile stretched across her face while grabbing his pale, clammy hand. He pulled her from the ground as he fixed his disarranged glasses. She sniffled loudly, grazing her fingertips under her lower eyelids. Snatching the ID and sheets of paper from his grip, she began dusting off her blue tunic as he glanced down at her. She nodded her head in respect to the young boy, "thank you," she chirped. Her tone was happy and chipper as her bright green eyes stared up at him. He felt his face heat up as she asked for his name kindly, "how do you pronounce your name," she asked sweetly while pointing to the ID pin attached to his breast pocket.

He rubbed the side of his neck with his oversize sleeve, gulping the fear down his bone dry throat as a distant sigh croaked it's way out, "it's Morishige Sakutaro-kun," he muttered quietly. She giggled softly while sliding the ID into her pocket, "you have a funny name! Suzumoto Mayu-san, class ３－７," she cheerfully remarked. He murmured while nodding his head simultaneously, "uh-huh," _I'm sure I know your name. I picked up your ID tag, and read it aloud. _She smiled brightly as she looked down at the sheets of papers, her merry eyes lighting up quickly, "you're in drama, Mori..sh..ige-kun," she asked blithely. _How'd she know...? _He nodded causally as she extended her arm out. In her outstretched arm laid his script, mangled, and torn slightly at the edges, "I must have picked it up by accented." She grabbed his wrist and pressed the script into his hand with a thrilled expression, "if you want the lead role, then try out for it," she urged. He looked past her, shrugging off the thought as she let go of her grip, "I'm...pathetic. I really don't deserve a part like that. None the less, it's not like I'd get it," he groaned out with a exasperated sigh. She stared at him concernedly as he drooped his head to the floor, "well, you never know. I bet you're really good," she stated excitedly. _How would it matter if I was 'good'?_

He gazed down at his reflection in the tiled flooring as he blew tiny pieces of his dark hair out of his eyes. She glanced up at him, her eyes full of guilt, "I-I'm sorry..if I..annoyed you," she said as tears welded up in her eyes. He quickly took notice to her words and lifted his head to her gaze, "don't cry," _Don't cry on my behalf, I rather you not. _She quickly rubbed her palms over her swollen eyes as she nodded furiously. He stepped foreword, staring down at the tiny girl as his glasses began slipping down the bridge of his nose slowly, "good. Now, excuse me, I have things to do," he stated firmly. She flushed bright pink, continuing to nod, "I'll talk to you later, then," she proclaimed with a giddy smile. He sighed quietly with a reluctant nod as he quickly marched past her. His dark hair clinching to his forehead, grazing his fingertips over his brow. Glimpsing over his shoulder, back at the tiny girl gazing directly over her shoulder at him with a cheerful smile as she almost glowed a soft pink. He pushed foreword, grasping the handle of his bag tightly as he reached the the glass exit. Pulling on the steel handles, he worked his way out into the evening's cool, chilly air. The fall's breeze sweeping leaves over the concrete grounds, giving occasional ominous whistles that would eventually be swallowed by the environment. His dark hair flew wih the breeze, swaying back and forth frequently. He glanced up to the darkening clouds above his head as tiny watee droplets began falling quicking to the open surfacs. _Rain...? How pitiful that I forgot my umbrella._

ーー―

"Ow," she yelped as she threw down the tiny needle as the thread fluttered down slowly, landing on the cold surface of the wooden table. She clutched her wrist tightly in her hand, examining the tiny pin-prick the crisp, metal object had left on her fingertip. An insignificant amount of sanguine, rouge blood, forming bead, by bead until one noticeable drop of blood pushed its way out the wound. She cringed at the slight pain as she rolled her index finger over her thumb, rubbing the sticky blood over her fingertips, staining her fingertips with it's dark color. She loosened her grip around her wrist practically letting go as a sigh escaped her. She glanced over at the clock hanging above her head, it's loud ticks filling the quiet room. As she pushed out of her seat, glancing over her shoulder, she noticed her mother standing behind her, prompting her to pick the land line up. She shook her head, rushing to the phone as quickly as possible. _How could I be oblivious to the phone ringing? Snap out of it, Mayu-tan! _She snatched the phone attached to the wall as her chipper words instantaneously flew past her lips. "Yes, hello, who's there," she questioned the anonymous caller with a curious tilt of the head. Simultaneously, a young girl's voice shouted her name with eagerness.  
"Hmmn?"  
The mellow breathing from the other side of the phone quieted down as her words came clear, "I-I just called to say hi," she slurred. She sighed through her nose as she glanced over her shoulder at the wooden table scattered with supplies. "I'm quite busy right now, sorry Shinozaki-san," she muttered softly as she clutched the phone tightly. The faint sigh in the distance forced the guilt to shine through along with her brisk personality to shed to the surface, "bu-but I have a few minutes!" Giggles, followed by constant short claps made her join in accompany. As they began to appease, she instantly flew into a topic. "Hey, Shinozaki-san, I ran into this strange kid today, he seemed quiet lonesome from the looks. I want to be friends with everyone possible, but how do you suppose I should act towards 'em," her words glide quickly off her tongue, and through her lips as the short giggles from behind the line silenced her almost immediately. "Just act like yourself, of course," she yelped proudly. She agreed with a slight groan as she loosened her strangling grip around the phone.

They gossiped about current events until the young girl across the line's mother called for her to quit the babble and hop into bed. They said their goodbye's with bright smiles and ended their quick call. She sighed as she glanced back to the mess of the wooden table behind her. She ran her fingers through her clumped, light brown hair as she her eyes wondered around the room, hitting the ticking clock hanging with a small nail above the doorway. She stretched with a drowsy yawn as she walked ahead as she headed towards the stairs, running up them quickly, and into her bedroom. She collapsed onto her plush covered bed as several of the fluffy, stuffed pets flew to the floor. Pulling the ribbon, and pins from her hair, placing them on the small end table pocket with small scratches here, and there placed to the side of her bed. She grazed her thumb over her brow, wiping away the forming sweat on her soft skin. Her eyelids drooped over slowly as she turned towards the bright wall, tucking herself into her pillows. The drizzles of rain pattering softly against her window kept her from falling into dreams. Wind, and several more rain drops clashing against her window. She pulled the heavy cover over her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as she whimpered into the blanket. _This kind of whether is scary! It's these moments were I wish I had someone to snuggle up to. _She clutched the blankets tightly as she loosened her tight grip around the feathery sheet. The loud thud of footsteps, followed by occasional yelps, and hollers made tears weld up in her eyes. Tears began rushing out of her eyes, and down her cheeks as the yelling grew louder, an intense. _Why are they always fighting? Can't we just be a happy family without several altercations?_ Several short breaths later, the loud, heated quarrel slowly softened down until quiet mumbles made their way up the creaking stairs, followed by clomping footsteps. Her eyes swelled up as she rubbed the drying tears from underneath her lower eyelids with the palms of her hands.

The door slowly screeched open as the bright shimmer of light peaked it's way in. Footsteps entered the room as floorboards below feet creaked. Sitting on the end of the fluffy, and rubbing the young girl's back as the question flew off her lips. "Mayu-san, are you still awake," she beckoned as the young girl opened her weary eyes, sitting up at the voice of her mother's question. Her lower lip began to quiver at the sight of her mournful mom. She flung herself at the older women, tears racing to the surface as she rubbed her daughter's back gently. "I hate it when you, and daddy fight," she hollered, gripping her mother's soft pajama shirt tightly as the tears worked their way down her cheeks, and down her chin. The women continued patting her back, pulling the tiny girl's brown hair behind her ear, and whispering soothing words to calm the sobbing girl. "Shh, shh, I know. I sincerely apologize for all the frustration," she quietly mumbled, wiping her thumb under the girl's lower eyelids as her whimpers came to a short halt. She let go of the shirt she'd been squeezing, and sunk back into her bed as her mother pulled the covers over the exasperated, kissing her forehead softly. Her eyelids drooped over as a weak smile stretched across her face. Her mother stood up, watching the girl fall into a deep sleep as she recalled her thoughts, "oh, Mayu-san. You sure are growing up fast." She paced towards the door, cautiously shutting it behind her as the room began dark once again. The smile fated away from her lips as she dozed off.

* * *

_~Did I mention this was short? It is a prologue, it isn't suppose to be super, duper long. I find what I typed up really boring, so if you stuck around to read this, you are special. I don't blame anyone that click on this, read the first paragraph and said to themselves "this girl has no talent, and this fanfiction sucks," because it's true. Send in your thoughts down in the review section, follow the story as well to favoring it. One big hug for you if you actually do all those things, or at least one. Recommendations, anyone? Hope you enjoyed, the first chapter is going to be up real soon, and chapter 7 to Paranoia as well!~_


End file.
